When the Dead Come Knocking
by TheBiggestNerdYou'llEverKnow
Summary: Dr. Whale manages to bring Daniel back without... complications. But that doesn't mean there won't be any once the stable boy encounters a Regina who's finally moved on. Co-authored with The-Guardian-Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own "Once Upon a Time" or any of its characters. But we do like to borrow them and play.**

* * *

Regina wasn't sure when it had happened. How it had happened.

One day she hated the woman who had foiled many of her plans, the next she wanted to bend her over a desk and take her. She'd somehow found herself in a relationship with the pesky Emma Swan. It had started off as a hate/love relationship, mostly just sex at the beginning. They'd had a big fight and somehow ended up in bed.

And she really tried hard to keep it that way. Strictly physical. But no, Emma had to have more. And eventually, Regina had given in, wanting more herself. Now the town's savior was practically living with her. Hell, she'd saved her from more than one hateful mob since the curse had been broken.

Emma had found herself happy with Regina. Yeah, it started out as just sex but somehow the blonde found herself falling in love with the evil queen. Had they shared those three words with each other yet? No. But it didn't mean Emma didn't feel it.

Henry was at school and the house was quiet. The sheriff decided she would fix up some lunch for her and Regina since it was both their day off.

"Mm. Something smells good." Regina smiled as she walked into the kitchen and past Emma to the fridge. Once she'd grabbed a bottle of water, the former evil queen moved behind the blonde and wrapped an arm around her waist, her chin resting on the other woman's shoulder. "It still amazes me that you're actually a good cook." She teased, her breath on the shell of Emma's ear.

"Mm, well, I have inspiration to be good at cooking and... other things." She grinned and placed her hand on Regina's, loving her so close.

Regina laughed and nuzzled the side of Emma's neck. "Yes, you're definitely good at other things." She pulled away from the blonde when her phone began to ring, slipping her hand into her blazer pocket to retrieve her cell, answering it with a 'Yes?' that was practically hissed out. She turned from Emma as she listened to the voice on the other end. "And why ever would I want to do that?"

Her face suddenly drained of all color as she heard the response, the former mayor leaning against the counter top for support. "I'll be right there."

When she pulled the cell away from her ear, Emma looked at her lover. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

The former queen was still pale, her facial expression blank as she tried to absorb what she'd just heard. But Regina didn't look directly at Emma, just nodded her head and walked to the living room to grab her purse. "Nothing I can't handle. Just... politics." She headed over to the front door to grab the handle, but glanced back at the blonde. "I'll be back shortly."

The sheriff didn't like the way Regina was acting and wondered what had just transpired between the mayor and whomever she was speaking with. "Okay, babe. Call me if you need anything." Watching the brunette leave, she sighed softly and looked at the stove, cutting it off.

Regina headed straight to the hospital and made her way down to the basement, finding Whale in a small office down there. The brunette's face was more fierce than it'd ever been in Frankenstein's presence, the woman teetering between fury if he'd tricked her somehow and a completely different emotion if he hadn't. "Where is he?"

The doctor looked up and smiled brightly. Standing up, he spoke. "He's in the next room. I've done it. I've brought the dead back to life." Excitement filled Dr. Whale for the first time in a long while. "Follow me. However, be cautious." Walking the queen back to the room, he opened the door slowly to reveal Daniel sitting on the bed.

Regina could feel her heart pounding in her chest at Whale's words, the former queen's eyes filling with tears as she spotted Daniel. Her breath caught in her throat as her first love looked up at her, the woman still in disbelief. "Daniel?"

"Regina? Is that really you?" The man slowly stood up and took a couple steps toward the brunette. "I've been looking for you for a very long time and I finally found you." Opening his arms he smiled sweetly. "Come here, my princess."

Regina quickly closed the distance between them as she moved into his arms, wrapping hers around Daniel's waist. Her small frame shook as she cried into his shoulder. "I didn't think I'd ever see you alive and well again. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm not exactly sure what happened but all that matters is that I'm back and we still belong together." He smiled, kissing her head lightly. "You look different. Beautiful, but different. How long was I... asleep?"

Regina wiped her eyes and stepped back to look up at him. "It's been a long time, Daniel. A lot has happened, some of which requires lengthy explanation." She sighed. "You've been... asleep for nearly forty years."

"For...forty years? I... what happened to me? What is it that has changed, Regina?" Daniel was worried, and slightly scared of what he would find out. "Have you forgotten about me?"

"No!" Regina stepped forward and placed her hands on the side of his face gently, her heart aching with those words. "I could never forget you. I've thought about you every day since the day you were taken from me." She spoke softly, her hands sliding down to rest on his chest, as did her gaze. "Cora ripped your heart out of your chest and crushed it right in front of me. But I couldn't let you go, so I placed a preservation spell on you." She looked back up into his eyes. "I-I was lost for a long time. And now, now all those from the Enchanted Forest are stuck in a land much different from our own. It'll take some adjusting on your part."

His hands wrapped gently around Regina's as she spoke. "You put that spell on me so we could pick back up where we left off. I think we should. I have wandered a strange land of my own for forty years. I think trying to get used to this one will be fine because I finally have you by my side again."

"I used to dream that you'd somehow be brought back to me." The corners of Regina's lips pulled up in an attempt at a smile. "And I'll gladly help you adjust as best as possible, but..." She sighed. "I'm with someone else now, Daniel. It took me a very, very long time, but I eventually found someone special, that I've moved on with."

His eyes showed his sorrow. "Then I never should have woken up. If I cant have you after forty years of searching, I'm better off dead."

"Don't say that!" Regina cried out, stepping closer so that her face was just inches from his, her eyes filled with tears as he bottom lip quivered. "I couldn't bear to lose you a second time. The first almost destroyed me."

"But what is the point, my lady? We can't be together. And I obviously have nothing on the new man in your life because you won't give them up for me. For the man you claim to have been your soul mate." A tear ran down Daniel's cheek. "I'm not angry... just disappointed. "

She looked up, her brow furrowed and lips pressed together tightly as she tried to hold back her own sorrow. Regina wiped the tear from his cheek away with the brush of a thumb and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. "I can't just push Emma aside, toss her out like trash. She means much more to me than that. Please, just give me time to sort things out." She had thought Daniel to be her soul mate, but she had also fallen for the town savior.

"Emma? Y-You fell in love with a woman?" The shock in his voice was apparent.

Regina nodded and stepped back, her hands slipping into her blazer jacket as she spoke calmly. "I did."

He shook his head. "Things have changed... but being that it's a woman you fell in love with, there's no competition."

Regina crossed her arms, her jaw set firmly. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not giving up. You were always meant to be mine, not some woman's."

"We'll see." There was a palpable shift in the air, Regina's heartache and sorrow for her former lover fading momentarily as anger fueled by his arrogance replaced it. Her tone had taken on that deep, defiant quality she'd often used as queen. "I'll help you find a place to stay if you'd like, get settled in."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't need your help. Just go back to that woman. " He then walked right passed Regina and out the door.

Regina huffed, a deep scowl making it's way onto her face. "Fine! Good luck!" Never in a million years did she expect her reunion with the man to turn out the way it just had.

The stable boy sighed heavily and walked out of the hospital. He had been dreaming of this day ever since he was killed. However, Daniel was not expecting it to ever be like this. To find out the woman he loved was in love with another was enough. But to know another woman had the queen's heart broke his own.

Left standing alone in the basement, Regina slowly made her way back outside to her car and drove home. She walked inside to find Emma on the couch, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she gazed at her lover stretched out over the cushions. "Watching anything interesting?"

"Just a rerun of my favorite show." The blonde smirked. "Rizzoli and Isles is the shit." Emma laughed and opened her arms "C'mere. Tell me what you had to run off for."

Regina chuckled as she made her way over to the blonde. "Jane and Maura are gayer than we are. They really should just get it over with and date." She smirked as she sat on the couch and moved so she was in Emma's arms, being spooned by the other woman.

Emma let out a chuckle. "Agreed."

Regina really didn't want to get into Daniel right now. She knew it would concern Emma, draw questions, and she just didn't have the energy for it yet. She was feeling dejected and just needed to be held. "It was nothing important." She said in regards to where she'd gone.

Taking a breath, Emma drew in Regina's scent and smirked. "Well next time it's nothing important, you're staying right here with me. No ifs, ands or buts."

"Oh is that so?" Regina grinned and turned to face Emma, her dark eyes landing on the blonde's lips. "And what are you going to do if I try to do otherwise?"

"Well I'll just have to pull out my handy dandy handcuffs and cuff you to the bed." She grinned, wetting her lips slowly.

Regina bit her lip as she watched Emma's tongue wetting hers, her eyes making their way back to the sheriff's slowly. "Now I'm just going to have to misbehave on purpose."

"Mm, I happen to be counting on that."

"Of course you are." Regina chuckled and kissed the tip of Emma's nose before moving so that her back was against Emma's front again.

The white knight grinned and wrapped her arms around her queen once again. The town didn't officially know about them yet, but they had their suspicions. Emma had fallen for the brunette. Hard. But she was so afraid Regina wouldn't feel the same way. "Regina, I..." she paused.

Regina played with the fingers sprawled across her stomach and turned her head to her shoulder so that Emma's breath was on her ear. "What is it, dear?"

Nope. Emma didn't have the guts to say it. "I uh... I'm really glad you're in my life like this. You mean a lot to me."

Regina smiled warmly and leaned back so she could press her lips to the blonde's in a soft kiss. "You mean a lot to me, too. I'm glad we moved past all that trying to one up each other crap."

"Yeah, me too." The sheriff chuckled. "All that was just exhausting. Plus, if I had known things could be this good, I would have bedded you long ago."

Regina laughed. "Is it the sex you enjoy, Miss Swan, or my personality that draws you in? Because not so long ago, you seemed to quite despise me."

"It was the sex at first. I couldn't stand you in the beginning. But I'm glad for our first time. Mm, you remember that?"

"Hmm... I don't know..." Regina smirked, feigning a memory lapse. "Maybe you should remind me of how it happened."

Emma kissed her neck. "Mm, it was when I was just sitting at my desk. You came in in that tight red and black dress of yours. You must have known it was my favorite. As the mayor that you were you came in bitching about something, I'm not even sure what anymore, but I had had about enough of your lip. However, when I stood up all I wanted was those full, luscious lips. You resisted that first kiss, but it made me want you more. The feeling of your ass in my hands was more than I could handle. I picked you up and sat you on my desk. When I pulled back and saw the hate mixed with lust in your eyes... mmm."

Regina once again moved so that she was facing the blonde, the former queen resting her head on Emma's arm as she spoke. She smirked when her lover mentioned the dress and how she must've know that it was the sheriff's favorite. She had.

Back then, Regina enjoyed driving the blonde crazy. In more ways than one. She remembered that day quite vividly, actually. "Yes, I hated you for coming into town and foiling many of my plans. Because Henry seemed more fond of you than I." She slipped her fingers just under Emma's shirt, her finger tips brushing the smooth skin underneath.

"But I also found you extremely attractive. Unfortunately." Regina smiled and looked up into green eyes to let her lover know she was just teasing. "That day, in your office, I wanted to resist you. But once I felt that sneaky hand of yours under my dress, running along the inside of my thigh, and gave in to that second kiss attempt, it was all over for me."

"You know, to this day I can't look at that desk or cell without smirking," Emma said. "I'm glad you gave in and still do."

Regina chuckled. "Me too. We should replay the events of that day sometime."

Emma grinned and nibbled on her earlobe. "Mm, you have a great idea, babe." She said, moaning softly in Regina's ear.

Regina let out a moan of her own and flattened her hand against Emma's stomach before running it up her abdomen to cup a bra-clad breast. "All of my ideas are great, Miss Swan." She teased, in more ways than one, pinching the blonde's rock hard nipple through the thin material of her bra.

The white knight had to let out a whimper, feeling the pinch. She happened to love it when her girlfriend took control. "That you are right about." She slipped out in a whisper.

"Well, I am right about everything." Regina continue to tease as she moved to straddle the blonde, pulling her shirt up over her head and bending to kiss Emma as she unfastened her pants.

The blonde lifted her hips so the queen could pull her pants down smooth legs. "Well, you weren't right about me in the beginning." She chuckled, running her left hand through soft, fluffy brown hair.

Regina tossed Emma's pants and panties aside, a smirk firmly in place. "Oh I was. You're still an annoying pain in my ass sometimes, dear." She settled herself between the blonde's legs, her eyes meeting Emma's briefly. "But you have a lot of other qualities that make up for it."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah and you're still a controlling bitch sometimes. So we're even." She smirked and spread her legs for her lover. "But, of course, you have amazing other qualities that make up for it."

Regina's mouth dropped open slightly, a huff escaping her lips. Well, she'd just show Emma Swan how controlling she could be. With some of those amazing qualities. The former mayor grinned to herself as she plotted to make the other woman scream her name. And then she got to work between her lover's legs, knowing just what would drive Emma crazy and have her begging for an intense release.

Emma moaned, feeling her woman's tongue. It wasn't long before Emma was under her girlfriend's control. She begged and screamed for her total release and once she got what she needed, the blonde fell limp and too weak to move against the mattress. "Damn."

Regina eventually made her way up Emma's body to place a loving kiss on her lips. "Well look at that. I had you wiggling and screaming beneath me and I haven't even removed a shed of clothing." She smirked, her eyes twinkling playfully as she looked into the blonde's.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and smirked. "Mm, I was at your mercy and when I get my strength back, I will have to make you scream my name over and over and over."

Both women had their trust issues. One having been abandoned over and over, the other having been manipulated time and again. Both losing loved ones. So when one completely gave herself over to the other, it was always special. But, while having Emma in her arms had helped Regina forget Daniel for a bit, her thoughts had returned to the man. He was back, he was alive. And what should've made Regina happier than anything was really worrying her in numerous ways. "Three times over, hmm? I can't wait until you try." She challenged the blonde, pushing Daniel to the back of her thoughts again.

They had their time alone together for the rest of the day. Henry wanted to stay with his grandparent's for the night. Coming out of the restroom later with only her gray sweatpants and white tank top on, Emma noticed the look on the brunette's face. "Babe, you okay? You look like something is troubling you."

"I..." Regina's eyes broke away from Emma as she looked down at the bed sheet she was covered in, playing with a loose thread to avoid the blonde's gaze. "I just have a lot on my mind. It's nothing to worry about, dear." Oh how she wished that were true. Regina knew she should just tell Emma the truth, but she didn't want to jeopardize what they had in any way. She finally looked up at the sheriff and patted the bed beside her. "Why don't you come keep me warm?"

"Yeah, I can tell. You look worried. Is there anything I can do?" Emma asked before crawling into bed and spooning Regina with a delicate kiss to her shoulder.

Regina pushed her back up against Emma's front as much as she could, instantly feeling a little comforted by the sheriff's warmth. "There's nothing you can do, darling, except for hold me like this. It's nice, comforting."

Emma nodded. "You got it." Holding Regina impossibly closer she couldn't help to ask: "Wanna talk about it at least?"

Regina sighed, but she could rarely resist Emma these days. "Someone from my past, someone I never thought I'd see again, is back. And..." Regina took a deep, shuddering breath. "And things just didn't go well."

"Oh... Well maybe you could make amends with them. You are going for the redemption of the evil queen thing." She suggested.

"I am." Regina nodded. "But I didn't wrong this person as the evil queen. Actually, it was my mother who did the damage. But so much time has passed that the expectations of me just aren't realistic anymore."

"Well, whatever I can do to help I'll do it." Emma offered a smile and kissed her head.

"Thank you. I think this one will just require some patience, though." Regina sighed again.

She wasn't exactly the most patient person in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel had awoken in a place called Granny's. Walking into the diner part downstairs, he found it empty for the time being. And sitting down in one of the stools, he sighed and asked the waitress what would be best to eat. Daniel was now waiting for something called the 'Grand Slam' breakfast.

Regina had just stepped through the diner's doors when she noticed her former lover sitting at the end of the bar, slumped over staring at a cup of coffee. She made it as far as the cash register before stopping, waiting until Ruby had made her way back out from the kitchen. "Two coffees." Regina's voice was steady despite how she felt, her eyes on the waitress who nodded and turned back to the kitchen. Red knew exactly how Regina and Emma liked their coffees. The former evil queen came in often in the mornings to grab them, after all.

The man didn't take his eyes off his coffee before he spoke to his ex. "Good morning, Regina." Daniel said plainly.

"Good morning." Regina said curtly, the woman's arms crossed as she leaned against the counter and waited for Ruby. Some of the dwarfs walked in chatting excitedly until they spotted the queen, harsh glares honing in on her. She still wasn't liked much by the townsfolk.

Daniel saw the looks shot her way. "Tell me, are those looks toward you due to you becoming a lesbian or from something else?" He asked in a rude manner.

"Not all men are as simple minded as you are." She replied sharply, a glare directed his way that once had men quivering with fear back in their kingdom. "I'm not the only woman in this town who sometimes favors femininity over masculinity. Those looks are for a much different reason."

Daniel sighed. "You're right... I apologize." Taking a deep breath he got up and moved next to her. "I just... I finally found the love of my life again and... I can't do anything about it. It hurts. Deeply."

One of Regina's perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose slightly, but the queen's tone softened. "I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, Daniel..." She sighed, looking away as she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. "I truly am."

"If only I had found my way sooner..." With a huff, he left a silver coin on the counter to pay for his meal that had yet to come out and sadly walked to the door.

Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly, ignoring the dwarfs who were staring at her as she pushed herself off the counter and began to follow Daniel outside, ignoring Ruby calling out her name, two coffees in hand. She'd just burst  
through the door when she called out to the man nearing disappearance behind a corner. "What would you have me do, Daniel? I held onto you for forty years, never allowing myself to love another human soul until just recently."

Stopping, he turned around. "You love her?" he asked with a sadness in his voice. "I'm not asking you to do anything. I know I've lost you and now there is no point to dream any longer."

"I..." Regina hadn't even realized what she'd truly said until he'd pointed it out. "I do." She said softly, nodding her confirmation. But she still loved Daniel, too. She'd never let go of that. "You haven't lost me. I'm still here for you. I still care about you. I don't want you to have waltz back into my life just to walk away."

"I can't be just your friend, love. I can't watch you love someone else while I still am crazy for you. That's not a life I want to live." Walking up to Regina, he moved his hand to the side of her neck , staring into her eyes.

Regina's dark orbs remained locked with his until she couldn't take it anymore, moisture building up in her eyes until she closed them and leaned into his touch, her hand covering his. "I know it's selfish, I know it is, but I can't just give you up again." She finally opened her eyes to look into his again. "Just... give me a day. I could show you the stables, we could talk like we used to. It doesn't have to be about anything Storybrooke related."

Daniel made up his mind that he would just have to win her over. "Okay." He smiled then kissed her forehead. "I want to know the real reason behind the dirty looks those short men gave you."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat but nodded. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Tomorrow? If that works for you? I really need to go back in, grab those coffees and head to the station right now."

"Tomorrow is fine. I'll meet you here then." Watching her walk back inside, he walked away to explore some of this 'Storybrooke'.

"All right." Regina smiled slightly and then walked away from him to head back inside, ignoring Ruby's look of curiosity as she paid for those coffees and made her way over to the sheriff's station. She set Emma's cup down on the desk next to her, the blonde bent over a pile of paperwork, and then took a seat at the corner.

"Mm, thank you, baby." Taking her cup, Emma sipped the warm liquid. Setting the cup down and placing her hand on her lover's thigh, she smiled. "Got a busy day ahead of you?"

"Yes, it's just full of imaginary meetings for my imaginary job." Regina chuckled, slightly bitterly. "Oh and let's not forget the hours of hateful stares that lie ahead of me as I make my way about town."

Emma pulled Regina into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "Well your girlfriend is the town's sheriff and let's not forget the savior. So, if my lady has any problems, you know I'll take care of ya." She winked then kissed her jaw.

"Yes, my white knight. Always there to rescue me." Regina gave her lover a small smile and kissed her lips softly. "I can handle them, though. Without magic and without the town's savior running to save me. No matter how good she looks doing it."

"Funny how things turned out, huh?" Emma said. "We used to hate each other and now look at us. Me holding you and you actually liking it."

"Whoever said I like it?" Regina grinned and kissed the sheriff again soundly. "So anything exciting going on in this bustling town of ours today?"

"Oh, you know, gotta take care of those imaginary prisoners." She winked. "I may send them to the dungeon today."

"Any plans of torture?" Regina played along. "That's the best part. So entertaining."

"Oh yeah. I was thinking the one where it stretches out their body. Slowly pulling their bones apart. However, I could find another way to use it with you."

"Mm, and how would you use it on me, Miss Swan?" The former mayor ran a clump of blonde locks through her fingers before playing with the front of Emma's red leather jacket.

"Well first things first I'd get ya naked. Then I would strap your wrists and ankles to the wooden contraption. Next I would pour warm massage oil and rub it over you til it covered everything I could touch. Finally, I would fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

Regina bit back a groan, definitely hot with the image that had filled her mind thanks to Emma's words. "I'm thinking we need to implement a dungeon full of fun toys somewhere in my house. One we could utilize when Henry stays with your parents. And right now..." Regina leaned close, her lips brushing Emma's. "I'm thinking that replay we discussed last night needs to happen."

"Oh you think so, huh? Well who the hell made you queen?!" She shouted, already getting into roleplaying mode. Standing up quickly, she looked at Regina with both fire and lust.

With Emma's sudden movement Regina had to basically jump off the blonde's lap. The former mayor then smirked as she leaned closer to the sheriff. "Well, you're the one who's been worshiping my body the past few months. You tell me, knight."

Emma gave a chuckle. "Worshiping or just using, my lady?" She smirked and started backing the queen up slowly.

"I've most certainly never seen someone pay such close attention to the small details. You, my dear, also spend a lot of time pleasing your queen." The smirk was still firmly in place on Regina's face as the brunette's back hit something solid,  
preventing her from backing away any further.

Once the woman's back was against the bars, the blonde smirked. "Oh, I please thee do I?" Taking Regina's wrists in her hands, she held them up against two bars above their heads. "I've accomplished my duty but I'm far from wanting to flee from you." Her lips ghosted against the queen's.

"That's because you're a loyal little knight. I could throw you in the dungeon, torture you and you'd still beg for more." Regina craned her neck just enough that she could run her tongue along Emma's top lip.

"If it's you dealing the punishment... I'll take it all." Emma moaned against full lips then kissed her hungrily and passionate. That was, of course, until there was a noise at the doorway to the office.

Both of their heads snapped in the direction of the doorway, the brunette actually shoving Emma away in a scramble to get out of their compromising position. Regina straightened out her blazer and wiped at the corner of her lip, where she knew her lipstick would be smeared, as she took a couple of steps in Daniel's direction. "I... didn't expect to see you in here."

Emma stumbled back and looked at Regina with furrowed brows. Yes, they were in a secret romance, but they had never seen this man before. That's what she thought until she heard her lover speak.

Daniel sighed. "And I didn't expect to find you here... with her."

Regina's eyes didn't leave Daniel's face for a moment, the queen registering the pain there, maybe anger. It had been so long since she'd seen any emotion on that face that she knew she may not be reading him as well as had when she was just a teenager involved in a forbidden romance.

"I-I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to intrude." With a lowered head the man turned and walked out the door and down the hall to the front door.

"Who the hell was that?" Emma asked with a curious expression.

"I-I'll explain as soon as I get back." Regina just barely glanced at Emma over her shoulder before taking off after the man; the moment echoing this morning's at Granny's. "Daniel, wait! Please!" The brunette called out as soon as she'd stepped foot outside, catching a glimpse of Daniel's retreating figure.

"I'm going back to the doctor, Regina." Daniel said, stopping but not turning around to look at her. "I can't do this."  
"And what?" Regina asked as she walked to him, her heels clanking against the side walk. "You're just going to ask him to take back the heart he gave you?" She took his hand in hers and tugged so he'd turn to face her. "You're just going to leave me again?"

Looking at his love made it now easy for a couple of tears to slide down his cheek. "Yes, because I have no chance with you. When we were in love it was so long ago. Hell, we weren't even intimate. I'm sure you and that woman..." Daniel pulled away and shook his head unable to complete his sentence.

"I..." Regina hesitated a moment, not sure what to say. "I have been intimate with multiple partners. After Cora took your heart, I was married off to the king, Daniel. I never once felt any love for the man. And..." She shook her head. "Just, please don't give up. You can start over. Things will get better."

"Start over? You say that like it's easy." He sighed.

"I know it's not easy!" Regina was frustrated, on the verge of tears again, which she hated. Following Daniel's 'death,' she had detached herself from feeling anything akin to love or true compassion for another human being. Besides her father, of course. And after his death, she had hardened to the point that not another tear was shed until Henry lay on his death bed. "Two days after Cora had ripped your heart out, I was forced to marry and bed another man. I felt numb for years. And then I was just angry. I went through a very dark period before reaching this point. So, yes. I know it's difficult. But things do get better."

"Please, we have a second chance to be together, give me a chance. Choose me."

She sighed and shook her head. "I still love you, Daniel, I do. But I can't just walk away from Emma. Because I love her, too."

Daniel shook his head "Yes, but for how long and does she know?" He questioned, stepping closer and bringing Regina close. He didn't see Emma standing at the door.

"I haven't told her yet, but that doesn't mean my feelings for her will just fade away because you're back. It doesn't work like that."

Ignoring Regina's words and taking the back of his ex's neck he pulled her into one of the kisses he remembered her loving oh so much.

Regina took a sharp inhale of breath as he stepped into her personal space and pulled her close for a kiss. She knew she should shove him away, she'd actually placed her hands on his chest to do so, but her mind was hazy, her body responding to his naturally. Regina closed her eyes and gave into him for just a few moments until she pulled away. "Stop. I can't."

Daniel nodded. "I'm sorry. Your lips were always my weakness."

Regina looked away, her eyes focusing anywhere but on Daniel's face. "I should get back inside. Emma will be wondering where I am. We can talk more tomorrow." She glanced up at him briefly before turning to head back inside.

Emma had witnessed the kiss and was on the verge of tears as she sat on the desk. However, when Regina walked back into the station she was silent and her eyes wouldn't go near the queen's form.

Regina noticed the way Emma avoided her gaze - much like she'd done to Daniel - and slipped her hands into her jacket pockets. "I'm sorry I just ran out like that. He... he's the someone from my past I was talking about last night."

"Figured." She said bluntly

Regina moved closer to the sheriff and gently took her chin in her hand so Emma was looking at her. "Emma, it's..." Nothing. Completely over. That's what she wanted to say but couldn't while still being honest. "...complicated." She sighed and took a seat next to the blonde.

"You kissed him..." Her voice was sad and broken.

"You saw that?" Regina's brow furrowed and she took Emma's hand in both of her own. "I'm sorry, Emma. He kissed me and I should have pulled away immediately. But we have a complex history." She looked away from the blonde. "Not to mention I was stunned."

Emma pulled her hands away. "I think you're just sorry you were caught." Hopping off the desk she walked to the cell and gripped the bars where their hands were previously. "I saw the way you looked at him."

"That's not true. I am genuinely sorry for hurting you." She watched Emma walk over to the bars, an ache in her chest. "I loved him. For a long, long time. And I never thought I'd see him again. Not like this." She sighed. "Emma, that was Daniel."

Turning, the blonde leaned against the cell. "Daniel? I-I thought he was dead." Fear and worry now coursed through her mind. "You're gonna leave me aren't you?"

"No!" Regina stood quickly and walked over to the sheriff. "I care about you too much to just walk away." Dark eyes scanned the blonde's face. "Dr. Whale brought him back somehow. I just want to help him adjust."

Emma nodded. "Then help him... just don't kiss him again." She placed her hands on Regina's hips and pulled her body against her own. "Because if you do... you'll never get this again." Emma leaned in and kissed the brunette with every ounce of secret love in her soul.

Regina gasped as Emma pulled her close but quickly moved her hands to the sides of the blonde's neck as she kissed her back deeply. Afterwards, she rested her forehead against Emma's. "I won't. I'm so sorry I allowed it to happen."

The sheriff wrapped her arms around Regina and held her. "Me too." Emma was still so afraid she was going to loose the one she loved. She had been abandoned so many times in her life, why would this time be any different?

The rest of the day was an uneasy one, Emma obviously wary of the situation with Daniel and Regina fearing she may end up hurting the blonde, no matter how much she would try not to.

When the sheriff went off to work the next day, the queen left to meet Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chap for you guys. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! I love to read reader comments. They provide inspiration to keep things moving :)**

* * *

Daniel was once again sitting at the bar. However, this time he did have the Grand Slam in front of him and was quite thoroughly enjoying it. When Regina made her presence known, he turned and smiled at her with a smidge of ketchup on his bottom lip. "Have you tried this?! It's fantastic!" He exclaimed.

Regina chuckled and wiped the ketchup from his lip with her thumb. "I have. It is quite good." She smiled as she took a seat next to him. "You should try the hot chocolate too if you haven't already."

"Hot chocolate? How does that work?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"It's not solid chocolate if that's what you're thinking." She grinned brightly. "You take some powdered chocolate and mix it with hot milk or water. Milk is definitely the better route to go."

His brows furrowed. "How do you get powdered... never mind. Ruby, dear, could you bring me a cup of hot chocolate? Made with milk?" Once the brunette went to do just that, Daniel turned to his ex. "Hi by the way," he said with a soft smile.

Regina laughed, finding his adjusting to this world adorable. She returned his smile as Ruby disappeared into the back. "Hi." She said softly. "How have you been sleeping here? I imagine Ruby and her grandmother are treating you well."

The man pushed his plate back and nodded. "They are. I feel as at home as I can here." He sighed softly. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Regina shook her head. "Don't worry about it. But..." Her dark eyes locked with his. "It can't happen again." She knew this had to be difficult for him. To Daniel, it must have felt like just yesterday that they were together, in love and happy. But she had Emma now. And she didn't want to hurt her.

"I know. I hate that it can't because... nevermind." Daniel cleared his throat. "Where do we go from here, Regina?"

Regina's eyes gave away her sadness more than anything. A part of her was grateful to Whale for bringing Daniel back. Another part of her hated him because he didn't do it sooner, all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest. "How about we just take things slow? I can take you on a tour of town today."

"It's going to be hard to take it slow, but if that's what you want, then I'll do my best. As for the tour, I would very much appreciate that."

Regina nodded. And once Ruby had brought out Daniel's hot chocolate and a coffee for her, and both had finished their respective drinks, the two headed out of the diner and were on their way to see what little there was of Storybrooke. She saved the stables for last.

As soon as they were standing in front of them, Daniel took a deep breath in and smiled. "This smells like home." He turned and looked at her. "You didn't bring me all this way just to pet the horses, did you?"

Regina chuckled and walked past him to grab a saddle. "Of course not." She turned her head so their eyes met once more. "I thought we could go for a ride. Like we used to."

"Now that's the Regina I remember." He grinned and grabbed a saddle for a horse of his choosing since the queen must have made a deal with the owner. Daniel picked out a grey stallion and saddled him up. He then helped his love onto her horse the way he used to.

Regina had selected a black steed that reminded her of the one she'd owned back in the Enchanted Forest, when she and Daniel went for rides together. The two rode through the woods together, laughing and having fun as they raced and chased each other. Regina only slowed her steed's pace as they neared an opening that revealed a field full of gorgeous flowers.

Seeing the field, then how the sunlight hit the queen's face, Daniel couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You are even more beautiful than I remember. "

Regina's cheeks actually turned a slight pink, the brunette chuckling lightly. "Please. I'm not the fresh faced teenager you knew anymore. I've got years on me."

"You may have years on you, but my god, you're flawless. Everything about you is perfect." With a gentle smile, he stopped his horse in the field and dismounted. Walking around, he offered his hand to Regina.

Regina smiled warmly at him as she gave Daniel her hand and slid off her horse. That smile faded though as she spoke her next words. "You wouldn't think that of me if you knew of the things I've done."

"You know I'd never judge you like that. So why don't we take a little walk and you tell me everything?"

"Says the man who took digs at me the other day for my interest in a woman." Regina half teased and then sighed. "But yes, a walk and a talk seem doable."

And as they walked side by side through that field, the queen told Daniel of her pain and anger and then ultimate emptiness; of how she'd ruined lives in more ways than one to seek her vengeance.

Daniel didn't judge at all during that hour or so. Pulling Regina close to him, he hugged her tightly. "I can understand why you chose the path you did. But you made it through. You made the survivors stronger than they could've ever imagined and now you finally have me back. I have always believed everything happens for a reason. Sometimes we never learn that reason. I don't hate you for what you've done. I could never hate you."

Regina hugged Daniel close, her cheek resting on his chest and her arms around his waist. "Thank you. For not hating me. I don't think I could handle that." She pulled away to look up at him. "I wish I'd gotten you back sooner."

"As well as I, love." He sighed then kissed her forehead. "Has she ever hated you for what you've done in the past?"

He didn't say the name, but Regina knew exactly who he was talking about. "No, I don't think Emma has ever hated me. Not even when my foolishness almost cost us Henry." She cringed slightly just thinking about it. "She had every right to, but she didn't."

Daniel nodded his head. "What is it about this Emma that made you fall in love with her?" He asked curiously. "What is it about her that wont let you give her up for your true love?"

"Emma always puts others before herself, is always willing to help others out. She saved my hide multiple times despite the way I'd treated her. I couldn't help but to admire her bravo and the way she stood up to me. It was refreshing and appealing. It took guts." Regina sighed as she slid her hands down Daniel's arms and let him go. "You and Emma are different in many ways, but you're also very alike. And the way her and I's love grew is radically different from the way ours did, but it doesn't hold any less value."

Daniel nodded his head and sighed softly. "I'm going to do my very best to just be your friend. I'm not saying I won't be tempted but I'll try. For you."

"Thank you, Daniel. You have no idea what that means to me. I still care about you. Deeply. I wish I could offer more." Regina said sincerely.

"Maybe one day you can." He offered a smile. "Of course, I'm being a bit selfish on my part."

Regina shook her head and smiled a bit. "Maybe, but I can't really blame you." She took his hand in hers. "How about we continue that walk?"

Lacing their fingers, the stable boy grinned and nodded. "Sounds good." Walking with her in silence for a few moments Daniel decided to ask; "So, do people know about the two of you?"

Regina took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No. Well, er, some do. Some have figured it out. But many don't. It's a long story I'm sure you don't really want to hear."

"Well, it seems obvious to me. You are the apparent 'Evil Queen' who set this world under a curse to destroy all happiness. Emma's the Savior of the town, here to take you down. It's understandable why the two of you haven't come out."

Regina's mouth dropped open slightly. "Well, I guess it's really not that long of a story." She chuckled. "Emma's and I relationship did not start off in an affectionate manner. But it certainly grew into that."

"At least you have love." He smiled softly, then looked back to the horses.

"Maybe, maybe not." Regina said, not truly knowing how Emma felt. "I love Emma, but I don't know if she's quite at that point yet."

"Oh, do you think she loves you?"

"I don't like to speculate." Regina looked over at Daniel and squeezed his hand lightly. "Let's talk about something else. What do you think of this world so far?"

Immediately he shut his mouth, keeping the next question from coming forth. "Oh, ah, it's different. I've seen some very strange looking carriages. I didn't see that many horses here to pull them all. Don't they get tired?"

Regina laughed, finding his naivety to this world adorable. When Emma had told her all about Ruby and how she'd helped Belle adjust, the queen had thought it'd be so annoying; all the questions and not knowing how things worked. But no, it really wasn't like that at all. "They're called cars. They don't require horses. They take an engine, a motor, to run."

"Oh." His brows furrowed as he tried to think about it. "Interesting. I'll have to ride on one someday."

"A lot of things in this world are run by mechanics and technology. You'll get used to it." Regina smiled and leaned in close enough to bump his shoulder with hers playfully. "You can take a ride in my car later."

His brows raised and he grinned. "Yeah? Promise?"

Regina nodded. "I promise." She smiled and walked with him back to the horses, getting on hers again with his assistance.

xxx

That night, Emma was sitting in her own apartment alone. Things were running through her mind. Regina hadn't spoken to her all day and she was worried senseless. With a beer in her hand, she got up and stood in front of the waist high window in just her red panties and white tank, looking out at nothing.

Regina had given Daniel a ride in her car as promised and dropped him off at Granny's afterwards. She wanted to spend more time with him badly. He'd been taken from her life for nearly forty years. But she also didn't want to encourage him in thinking they could be more than friends. The former mayor soon made her way over to the blonde sheriff's apartment, her heels clicking against pavement as she walked for the building's entrance.

Emma didn't even hear the key push into her lock. She was lost in her own little world as she sipped her fifth beer. Setting it down on the window sill, she slowly stroked the neck of the bottle with her thumb and index finger as her temple rested against the side of the window frame, watching her breath spot and fade on the glass.

"It seems you've had a thrilling day." Regina commented with little inflection as she stepped inside; her tone not biting nor sarcastic but not amused, either, as she hung her purse and jacket up on the coat rack. The brunette then turned to face Emma, her eyes already have taken in the lack of pants.

Emma flinched slightly then turned to see her girlfriend. "Hey, babe." She finished off her beer then tossed it in the trash along with the others. "It was okay. How about yours?"

"It was pleasant. I showed Daniel around today." There was no point in trying to keep her friendship with him secret. "I missed you, though." The queen took the few steps separating them and then kissed Emma's lips softly as her fingers gripped on to the tank.

"I missed you, too." She placed her hands on the sides of Regina's neck and kissed her back. "Glad you had fun. Bet you took him to the stables." She forced a small smile.

Regina nodded slightly, her forehead resting against the blonde's afterwards. "I did. I showed him just about everything in town, though."

"We should see if we can get him a job there." She suggested, slowly running her fingers through Regina's fluffy hair.

Regina leaned into Emma's touch and hummed contently. "Hmmm, that's a very good idea. I knew I liked you for more than your body." She chuckled.

There was finally a chuckle that came from Emma. "Oh, it took you this long to figure it out?"

"Well, I am typically blinded by my annoyance for you." She teased and kissed Emma again before she could protest.

And the blonde was about to protest with a comment about Regina hanging out with her ex, but instead lips crashed against hers. Gripping the back of her neck, she spun and pressed the queen against the wall.

A throaty groan escaped Regina's lips as she felt the blonde pressed against her, the taste of beer still on the sheriff's tongue mixed with what was uniquely Emma. The brunette's hands moved to her waist, one not bothering to waste anytime as she slipped it into Emma's underwear and stroked her.

Emma quickly undid the brunette's pants and moved her own hand down the front of her panties and started circling her sensitive bundle of nerves roughly before slipping her middling finger into her.

Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as she began to thrust in and out of her lover, the two rocking against each other frantically until they climaxed together, the brunette supporting the sheriff afterwards since she was the one with leverage against the wall.

Completely out of breath, Emma hummed softly and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "You want to stay here tonight?"

"Henry's staying with a friend, so yes. I'd love to." Regina kissed the top of the blonde's head, and after another moments rest, walked with the sheriff to her bedroom, crawling into bed with her.

Emma would surely worry about Regina's relationship with Daniel more in the days to come, but for now, she held the queen in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs! I get excited every time I see a review has been submitted. It helps make my day a bit better :)**

* * *

Two weeks ago, Emma had started fearing for her relationship with Regina. She was able to get Daniel a job at the stables after talking with the owner and had hoped that with him being busy most of the day, her girlfriend wouldn't be able to see him as much.

Oh how wrong she was.

Despite their rocky, emotional start, Regina and Daniel had fallen into an easy pattern. Since she was no longer mayor and people refused to give her a job, she'd often spend her afternoons at the stables. She'd have lunch with her girlfriend nearly everyday first, but then she'd be off.

Conversation came easily for the queen and stable boy, like the 40 years had never happened, and Regina thought they were pulling off the friend thing quite well. But, truth was, Daniel was still very much in love with the queen and hoped, over time, he could win her love back.

It was a Thursday afternoon when Emma looked through the door of her office, sighing heavily. She understood that Regina had missed Daniel, but he was almost all she ever talked about anymore. Tonight, she made up her mind that she would disappear for a few hours after work…. no, she was leaving work now and disappearing. Standing up, she grabbed her jacket and keys and walked out closing her office door. "David, I'm leaving early. It should be a slow night, have a blast." Walking out of the station, she got in her yellow bug and drove off down the street.

That night, Emma and Regina were supposed to have dinner together. The brunette had made the sheriff's favorite and grabbed a bottle of wine. But Emma was running late and it began to worry the queen, who called and sent her a couple of texts. The blonde always let her know if she was going to be late.

Emma was gone until early morning. Walking into the house around 2:15 a.m., she turned, locked the door and started for the stairs only to stop. She heard Regina clear her throat. And looking over her shoulder, she sighed softly. "Morning..."

"Where the hell have you been?!" Regina asked in a harsh tone as she practically stomped toward the blonde. "I've been worried sick about you! You could've at least called!"

"Driving around." She simply said. "My cell died."

Regina huffed and crossed her arms. "Did you forget that we had dinner plans, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, yeah, I did honestly. Sorry." She yawned and started toward the staircase. "Coming to bed?"

"Yes, I think I will head to bed." Regina took a few long strides to place herself in front of Emma on the staircase. "My bed. You, Miss Swan, are not invited to it tonight. You can just park yourself on the couch if you wish to stay."

Staring at her for a moment, Emma just shook her head. "Screw it." Turning, the blonde headed for the front door.

"Don't forget to lock the door! I know your memory isn't quite what it used to be!" Regina called out, her voice taking on the sardonic tone she'd often use with the blonde before they were a couple.

Hearing that ticked Emma off and just out of spite, she left the front door wide open the moment she left the house and stormed down the walk way toward her bug.

Regina rolled her eyes and marched down the stairs, slamming the door, locking it, and heading up to bed.

Alone.

Sitting in her office the next day around lunch time, Emma listened to her stomach growl. Luckily, she let David do patrols around the town so he could pick something up. Reaching for her cell, Emma paused. Regina's heels sounded against the tile in the station.

The brunette was soon standing in front of Emma, no hint of a smile on her face but a bag in hand. "Since you're so forgetful, I figured I'd bring you food." She set the bag in front of Emma. "Otherwise I wasn't sure if you'd remember to eat or not."

"Thanks." Emma sighed and leaned against her chair. "I'm sorry I missed dinner last night. I just needed to drive and try to clear my mind."

Regina sighed and pulled a chair up to the desk, taking a seat and crossing her legs. "Why? What'd you need to clear your mind for?"

With a shake of her head, Emma really didn't want to share. "I… I just needed to get away from you raving about him all the time. I needed to clear my mind and try to not think about how... how you're still in love with Daniel."

Regina's mouth dropped open as she uncrossed her legs and sat forward. "I am not in love with him, Emma." She said forcefully. "I haven't seen him up and walking in nearly 40 years! Daniel wasn't once just my lover, he was my best friend. I'm sorry if I talk about him too much. It's just... well... I've missed him is all." She sighed and sat back again.

"I know but it just... It makes me feel... I know I'll never measure up to him no matter how hard I try."

Regina huffed and rubbed her forehead as though she had a headache. "Do you really think I'm comparing the two of you? I chose to be with you, Emma. I belong to you, not Daniel."

"Yeah, but for how long? You chose to be with me because he wasn't around. I'm just so scared."

"If I were still in love with him, don't you think I would've left by now? Dammit, Emma, I love you." Regina clamped her mouth shut immediately, not having wanted that bit of information to slip out just yet.

Not when they were like this.

Tears welled up in Emma's green eyes. "You love me?"

Regina's gaze softened as she nodded her head. "I do. Very much so."

Getting out of her chair, Emma walked around her desk and knelt in front of Regina's chair. "I love you, too."

The queen smiled and took Emma's hands in her own as she leaned forward to kiss the sheriff softly, closing her eyes tightly.

Emma kissed her back just as softly and lovingly; her hands squeezing Regina's. After a moment, she rested her forehead against hers. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while but things got in the way and I wasn't sure you felt the same." She spoke as she ran a hand over her brown hair.

Regina hummed contently and shook her head side to side slightly. "Well now you know. And that's all that matters." She kissed Emma again softly. "I love you and you love me. You have nothing to fear."

Emma pulled Regina up and sat her on the desk and stood between the queen's legs. "Mm, maybe you're right." She smiled then kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm always right." Regina smirked.


End file.
